undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Setsu
History : ST - 4 was a robot created to aid the escape of monsters, but the former Royal Scientist made an error whilst programming ST - 4, and mistakenly set it's personality type to 'Genocidal'. The robot, when activated, murdered the Scientist and two assistants immediately, before being overpowered by guards and deactivated. Several years later, an unnamed ghost found the robot's body, rusting in the Waterfall. The ghost had wanted to be corporeal for a while now, and decided this was a perfect oppertunity. It possessed the inactive android, and used it's SOUL to power the bot. Alone, Rusty, and trying to use a new body, the possessed robot finally managed to catch a ride from the Riverperson to Hotlands, where they found the Lab, and begged to be let in. Dr. Alphys took pity on the rapidly overheating android, and opened the doors. The bot stumbled inside, and with much creaking, collapsed onto the tiles. One recharge, and an anime session later, and the robot was fitted with an autocooler, an autoheater, an outfit which Alphys allowed them to pick from her wardrobe, and a thing Alphys called a 'Synthetic SOUL'. She didn't have many, though, so fitted them with a SOUL of Mistrust; an extremely dark crimson colour. Not only did Alphys name the android, she also managed to fix the code issues... ...Or so she thought. Later that night, 'Setsu', as they had been called, snuck away from the lab and traveled to the CORE, where they currently reside, killing only those who seek them. Appearance and personality : Setsu is a relitively skinny, short android with no exact age or gender; their face resembling Mettaton EX's. Their hair is black, and their eyes are a dark grey, with slightly darker shade of their hoodie's colour; Peach, for pupils. The rest of their outfit is completed by white shorts, and black ankle boots. On the personality front, Setsu is not a great person to be around; they are cold snarky, sarcastic, and very unpredictable. They tend to be unpleasant and even genocidal towards the player, trying to kill them on several occasions. Their desire to kill grows stronger if the protagonist, on the genocide run, kills Mettaton or Undyne, driving Setsu's saviour, Alphys, to suicide. • • • ( Genocide ) Even as they are about to die, they still remark that the protagonist has no flair or talent at killing, stating that they make an awful mess at even the simplest job. ( Pacifist ) Even once their SPARE conditions are met, and they are free to leave the fight, Setsu will comment on the protagonist's " lack of expressions, or for that matter, fashion. " Occupation : They work as 'maintenance', recalibrating puzzles in the CORE in order to make the protagonist's journey harder. In Battle : ATK : 5 DEF : 100 EXP on kill : 250 Gold on win : 55 • • • Encounter text : * Setsu ambushes you! Low HP : * Setsu tries to cry for help, but no one is around. SPARE conditions met : * Setsu is letting you go... This time. ACTs : Check - [ Setsu - ATK 5 - DEF 100 - A Genocidal Ghost ] Imitate - * You pout and put your hand on your hip. Setsu frowns. ( Speech : What're you doing? ) * You frown too. Setsu snarls at you. ( Speech : Stop mimicking me, weirdo! ) Step closer - * You take a step toward Setsu, trying not to alarm them. They shuffle uncomfortably. ( Speech : E-eh? Why are you moving nearer to me?? ) ( SPARE conditions have started to meet ) ( #1 ) * You take another step foward. Setsu stuffs their hands deeper into their hoodie pockets. ( Speech : ... ) ( Just under halfway to meet conditions ) ( #2 ) * You step nearer to Setsu again. You could touch them, if you reached out. ( Halfway to meeting conditions ) ( #2 ) Persuade - * You try to tell Setsu you have SPAREd everyone so far. ( #1) * You tell Setsu you plan to spare everyone. They look suspicious. ( Using Persuade after Stepping Closer three times. ) ( SPARE conditions almost met ) ( #2 ) * You tell Setsu that you don't want to fight. They nod. ( Using Persuade a second time, after Stepping Closer three times. ) ( SPARE conditions met ) ( #3 ) Flavour Texts : * Setsu looks down at you. ( Neutral ) * Setsu fiddles with the toggles on their hoodie. ( Neutral ) * Setsu is humming their battle theme. ( Neutral ) * You begin to feel awkward as Setsu glares. ( Neutral ) * Setsu ambushes you! ( Encounter text ) * Setsu tries to cry for help, but no one is around. ( Low HP ) * Setsu is letting you go... This time. ( SPARE conditions met ) Attacks : • Similar to the Perseverance SOUL's attacks during Omega Flowey's fight, a negative word will move across the screen quickly, then go offscreen. This attack repeats five times before Setsu's turn is over. • A heart monitor line will close in on either side, and you must get to the flat area before it closes on you. • An alert will appear, then lose bolts and cogs will rain down on one side of the battle box. This will repeat five times. Quotes : " Well, ain't this ''just wonderful. " - If the protagonist tries to SPARE before conditions are met. " Screw you, idiot! " - Trying a second time, to SPARE Setsu. " Are you serious'' right now?! " - Trying 3+ times to SPARE Setsu. Battle Strategy : Use Step Closer 3 times, then Persuade twice. Using imitate will set you back a step to sparing. Concept art : Trivia // Random Facts : • The name 'Setsu' is based off how AestheticExistence used to say 'Tsunami'; 'sea' 'tsuu', because a Tsunami is described as a 'Natural Disaster', similar to Setsu's existence. • When you kill Setsu on the Genocide Run, the heartbeat monitors in their eyes will become flat, indicating that their 'heart' has stopped : Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Nonbinary